Trick and Treat
by DelusionaLiar
Summary: Based on the song "Trick and Treat". If you haven't heard it before, please do first. One-shot. Includes Miku, Rin and Len. No romance.


**A/N:** Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it sucks. When I got my account, I was really excited, but then it was like, you have to wait 2 days. Ahhh...So I finally get to upload a story. Hope you like it!

I don't own vocaloid, and some of the plot comes from the song Trick and Treat.

* * *

><p><strong>10 years ago<strong>

"Happy birthday, Miku!"

Miku made a wish and blew out the candles on her birthday cake.

"Time to open presents!"

Miku's mother and father each gave her a doll.

Her mother gave her little girl doll. She had short blonde hair with red clips and a red ribbon. Her eyes were made from pretty sapphire blue buttons. She wore a little black dress with a gray knit shawl and a white scarf.

Her father gave her a matching doll, a boy who had his blond hair up in a little ponytail. His eyes were made from the same buttons as the girl and he had the same shawl and scarf. He wore a black tuxedo.

Happily, Miku hugged the dolls. She decided to name them Rin and Len.

**Now**

"Miku we're moving soon. Throw away all the stuff you don't want anymore."

"Okay, Mom," Miku called down the stairs. She looked around her room.

_Hmm. I don't need these picture books anymore. And these clothes are too small now…_

By noon, there was a big pile of old shoes, clothes, books, toys etc. in the middle of Miku's room.

Miku started looking for things under her bed. She came across the two matching dolls she had gotten 10 years ago.

_I don't need these two anymore_, she thought, and threw them into the pile.

* * *

><p>Miku just moved into their new house. After unpacking everything, she decided to explore her backyard.<p>

She walked outside and found a forest behind her house. Curious, she started going down a path that led deeper into the forest. She came to a fork in the road.

Suddenly, two people appeared standing next to her. They bowed simultaneously and each took one of her hands. They started pulling Miku even deeper into the forest.

"Come on, come on, follow us deeper into the forest," the boy said.

"Hurry, come quickly, as fast as you can run in the dark," the girl said.

Confused, Miku followed the two strangers. They led her to a house and opened the door. They sat her down on a purple couch.

"Have a cinnamon stick," the boy offered

"Imagine you're drowning in the sweetest syrup you can think of," the girl said, curtsying.

Miku felt something sticky hit her cheek. The girl wiped the substance off Miku's face and put it in her mouth.

Then she leaned in and said, "Why don't you have a dream and go to sleep? They are a gift from heaven after all and they relieve any problems and troubles you have right now."

Miku felt her eyelids get heavier and in seconds, she was asleep.

In her dream, Miku was a little girl again. She heard the girl say, "Don't wake up, for a dream is only a dream when you have hallucinations."

"If you take off the blindfold now, you'll see that your hands are tied and your feet are bound." The boy said.

For a moment, Miku was scared, but the feeling quickly dissolved. The two people led her through the mansion. Along the way, the strangers danced with her.

After a while, they stopped dancing and held her hands. For some reason, Miku felt extremely happy.

"There's no faultless love in this world. A perfect feeling like that doesn't exist." Miku heard the boy say that, but she didn't understand. His voice sounded kind of wistful and…angry.

Suddenly, Miku woke up and found that she was blindfolded. However, there was a hole in the blindfold. Through the hole, she saw the shadows of the two people and she immediately recognized them.

"How could you, you bad little kid, you woke up too early," Len said, with a smile. Miku shivered. The smile gave her a weird feeling.

"If you don't keep your blindfold on, should I just blind you instead?" Rin asked, smiling as well. She reached her hand out. Frightened, Miku shrank back. Rin's hand covered Miku's eyes. She giggled. "What'd you think I was going to do?"

Miku was at a loss for words, not sure if she should be scared, surprised or happy. So Rin decided for her. She put her fingers at the corners of Miku's mouth and raised them.

"See? Now you're smiling. Isn't that cute?" she said, giggling again.

All of a sudden, Miku had a flashback of when she was little.

It was her ninth birthday. Her parents had bought her yet another doll. She had pink hair and wore a little white dress. Miku named her Luka after a friend of hers who had beautiful long pink hair.

She remembered a particular scene when she reached out and grabbed the doll saying, "Hey. Give me that."

The flashback ended and when she looked at Rin and Len again, their eyes were orange. Scared, Miku started trembling.

"Why are you trembling like a little mouse?" Len asked, cackling.

Miku remembered that after she got the Luka doll, she completely forgot about Rin and Len. She faintly remembered seeing tears come out of the dolls' eyes, but that was impossible, wasn't it?

From behind Miku, Rin wrapped her arms around Miku's neck in a hug. "This is my territory, so you'll have to pay a toll. How about this thing right here?" Rin pointed at the red flower pin that was right on top of Miku's heart.

"Give me that quickly now, hurry." Len said. "Don't ask why or where or when. Don't even ask how, just give it to me."

Rin handed Miku some candy and said, "Eat these sweets, they'll make you believe in fake hospitality."

"Come on, give it to me, give it here." Rin and Len chanted over and over again. A hand reached out and ripped the flower off of her dress.

"No…" Miku whispered before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Miku?" Miku's mother asked.<p>

"No I haven't. She's been gone for a long time now," said Miku's father.

"I saw her enter the forest. Maybe she got lost."

"Maybe." Miku's parents ventured cautiously into the forest.

They came upon a house in the heart of the forest. They both gasped. Miku's mother started sobbing.

Miku sat against the wall of the house. Dead. A trickle of blood came from her mouth. The petals of her flowers were scattered around her.

And two dolls sat in her lap.

* * *

><p>So, thanks for reading. That's it. If you watch the PV, you'll find some of the lines are very close. Thanks again!<p> 


End file.
